


First Blush

by ddagent



Category: Operation: Endgame (2010), Ravenous (1999)
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Family, Murder, Priests, Religion, Romance, Seduction, Teen Years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis Ives has come to the town of Haven, Louisiana to take advantage of the recent disappearance of their Homecoming Queen. Posing as a priest, Ives soon installs himself into the community and chooses his first victim, loner Sarah Johnson. But Sarah is, too, using a façade, and the lonely cannibal finds himself entranced by the young woman that may know more about the Homecoming Queen’s disappearance than she’s telling…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Operation: Endgame, Ravenous or any of their characters, or their settings - all belongs to their respective institutions. 
> 
> This fic is a birthday present for the ever lovely 0ceanofdarkness. *SQUISHES* I love you muchly dearest, and I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> I should warn you that this fic is not for the faint of heart. There are strong religious overtones that may offend some readers, and there will be graphic violence and dark themes. There will be no underage sexual content, as in this story Hiero is over the age of consent. Just. To be perfectly honest if a cannibal posing as a priest trying to seduce a barely of age psychopath is something you think will upset you, I wouldn't try. To those that do read this, I hope you enjoy it!

"Everyone, I'd like to take the time to introduce someone very important. Since Reverend Clark passed on, God rest his soul, I know we've been left a little in the lurch. But now we have a new man of God in the roost, and I think things are about to get good. Everyone - Reverend Francis Ives!"

 

Hiero looked up from her sketch book as the new minister for Haven, Louisiana, stood up to address the Haven Methodist Youth Group.  He was taller than their last minister, younger too. Old Reverend Clark had been seventy two when he'd finally croaked. This Reverend looked to be in his mid forties, with thick dark hair and sharp eyes. He wore a beard, and wore it well. But while he wore the robes and the cross, and David Goldman (the founder of their little group) seemed to be crushing on him hard, something was not quite right. Hiero couldn't put her finger on it, but there was _something_.

 

But ultimately she shrugged it off and returned to her sketch book, not really caring enough about their new Reverend for her odd feeling to warrant investigation. The rest of their little group, however, turned to listen to their new Reverend's welcome speech eagerly. They were like little sheep, being herded blindly by their shepherd. 

 

"Hello everyone. I'm looking forward to working with you here in the church, both at the Youth Group, and at my weekly sermons." Reverend Ives seemed positive enough. Hiero wondered how long that would last being stuck in such a small town like Haven. She gave him a brief glance as he continued his speech. "Today, though, I want to get to know you all a lot better." He paused. "Do you all go to the same school?"

 

Everyone was too shy to answer their new Reverend. Everyone except one: Mary-Rose Ryman. She raised her bony little arm in the air and beamed when Ives turned his attention to her. "A lot of us are taught by Mister Goldman, or by Mister Docherty. It's only Sarah that goes to Haven High School."

 

"And who is Sarah?" the Reverend asked. Without fail, every eye in the Youth Group turned to her. The Reverend turned to her and smiled. "I take it that would be you?"

 

"Yes."

 

She felt like a mouse about to be eaten by an owl as the new Reverend circled the small tables until he stood in front of her. He was quite handsome up close, with a strong jaw and quite sturdy arms. He didn't look like a typical Reverend. He splayed his hand against her sketch book, tracing the butterflies she had drawn with his fingertips. "Beautiful work, Sarah. Do you like attending Haven High?"

 

Hiero just shrugged. Haven High School was like every other high school in America. There were the popular kids, the bullies, the burn outs. There were her friends who had labelled themselves after Tarot cards to identify their true personas. It wasn't like she had just started attending either - she'd been at Haven since she had turned fourteen, and had been the odd one out for three years now. She hadn't minded too much at the time, but incidents like these made Hiero want to do something nasty to little angel Mary-Rose.

 

"It's okay, I suppose."

 

The Reverend nodded at her, still smiling. "Do you find you miss out on anything, not having a religious education?"

 

Hiero stopped herself from scoffing at the last minute. She didn't consider the Youth Group much of an education. More an attempt at rehabilitation that wasn't working. She just ended up shrugging once more. "I feel I get what I need from our Youth Group."

 

With a nod, the Reverend moved on to the other members in the group to try to get to know them. Mary-Rose talked for a full twenty minutes about fundraising ideas for the church. About thirty seconds into her spiel, Hiero returned to sketching. She was fascinated by the way the Reverend's hair seemed to cling to the collar of his shirt. She attempted three sketches, the second one of him looking down at the floor the best. Before she could work on a fourth, the meeting ended.

 

"Just before we all go," Goldman began, "I'd like us all to bow our heads and say a prayer for poor Rebecca Mosey. Although she wasn't part of our group, she was still part of this community. And she's still missing. So, I think we should all bow our heads for a moment of prayer."

 

Hiero looked at the desk, her hands out in front of her. There was no need for her to say words of prayer, words of hope. Hiero knew exactly where Rebecca Mosey was, and it was increasingly unlikely that she would be found. While everyone else's heads were bowed and their eyes were closed, Hiero looked up. She found their new Reverend watching her, smiling at her.

 

There was definitely something off with him.

 

X

 

Francis Ives hadn't been a minister in many, _many_ years. In fact the years he had been colonel, cannibal and murderer vastly outnumbered the years he had been husband, father and man of God. He'd enjoyed those years as a Wendigo - had in fact spent the last twenty seven of them in California once more, killing up and down the sunset strip. But he had become bored with the monotony of it. Things had become quite dire until he had read in the paper one morning about a missing Homecoming Queen and a dead minister. He had suddenly felt the need to leave the west and travel east.

 

It had been easy to become installed as the new minister in Haven, Louisiana. He had just killed the man who made the decision and went on his merry way. He'd read up about the Rebecca girl as he went, looked into who was a suspect and whether the girl was most likely dead or whether she had just run off. Ives believed she was definitely dead. Which was good for him. This small town gave him the chance to have some fun with the faith he had once been a part of, and most importantly would allow him to kill with no repercussions. Any more murders would just be linked to the disappearance of Rebecca Mosey. Once the killer was caught, their crimes would be pinned to that poor misguided soul.

 

It was ingenious. It was a way to level the boredom. And he had found his first target.

 

"David, what do you know about Sarah?" Ives asked, packing away his paperwork. He wouldn't have touched anyone in the Youth Group, however much he may have wanted to cut up little Miss Mary-Rose into bite size chunks. But the blonde at the back intrigued him. She was different from the others. He just needed to know _how_ different.

 

David just shrugged. "Her mother runs the choir; her father runs the stationary store. She has a younger brother Kevin that is supposed to attend these meetings but doesn't. Sarah used to be really involved, but I think Rebecca's disappearance hit her hard."

 

Ives nodded, intrigued. "It's always difficult for the young to realise that their God is not always with them." David looked at him curiously, before bobbing his head. Francis smiled. "Being in a regular secular environment, she could easily lose her faith. I'll keep an eye on her. Would be a shame for that to happen."

 

After bidding farewell to Goldman, Ives decided to go for a walk. It was a bright autumn day, and Ives wanted to get the lay of the land. The quicker he became part of the community, the quicker he could start killing. It had been a while since he had killed and eaten. The longer he waited, the weaker he would become. That was something he could not allow. Weakness was for those who became food.

 

Haven was like any small town he had passed through in the last century. The high school was the centre of the town, its football team being the big draw. Rebecca Mosey had been crowned Homecoming Queen the night she had disappeared. The Methodist church was the second biggest draw in the town - while many may not be as devout as the families involved in the Youth Group, Ives was sure that most families would at least attend his Sunday service. Those that didn't...well they had already been pointed out to him.

 

Ives had a word at the corner of the park with the man that ran the feed store and his young son. Both were devout Christians and were so happy to see him in town. After more boring twaddle about faith, Ives waved them both away. He only walked a few more paces before he heard giggling coming from a secluded area in the park. Curiosity getting the better of him, he looked through the bush to see a brunette lying on the ground passing a cigarette to another brunette standing up. Swinging from a tree branch was Sarah Johnson.

 

"So what's the new Reverend like?" asked the brunette lying on the floor.

 

Sarah shrugged as she landed on the floor. "I don't know, Dee. Handsome, I guess."

 

"Handsome, huh?" the other brunette teased. "Don't tell me Hierophant is crushing on a Reverend!"

 

Sarah smacked the brunette in the shoulder and joined Dee down on the ground to share her cigarette. It seemed high school had definitely rubbed off on Sarah Johnson. She wasn't the prim and proper Christian girl her community seemed to think she was.

 

"I wouldn't say crushing. He's....weird. There's something off about him." He watched Sarah take a drag of the cigarette. She made the basic act look sexy. "I don't know. It's probably nothing. We prayed for Rebecca today."

 

"I hope she stays missing."

 

"Tess!" Dee hit the other brunette on the shoulder. "That's not very nice. Rebecca may have been a fucking bitch who got her rocks off sexually abusing members of the chess team, but she was still a human being. Now hand me my Tarot deck, I want to do a reading on this new Reverend. Make sure he won't give our Hiero any trouble."

 

Tarot cards. Cigarettes. Oh there was definitely more to Sarah Johnson than met the eye. No, not Sarah. _Hiero._ From the card Hierophant. It fit her well, from what he knew of the cards. He found he quite liked how it sounded on his tongue, too. _Hiero._ She would be his first in this town. It would bring the community further together, the death of another girl from Haven High School, this one with close ties to the religious community. He could get her alone under the pretence of saving her faith, then wrap his hands around her neck.

 

The idea felt wrong somehow, but he didn't know why. Hiero was the one for him, the one that would kick start this whole event. He would just have to get her into the right position first. Then he could strike.

 

X

 

She'd been late for dinner. The Youth Group had finished at five thirty and Hiero had only intended to spend half an hour in the park but she had been caught up by Dee's reading. The cards hadn't produced any interesting revelations, just made her late for dinner. Despite racing home, she had still endured a ten minute lecture about tardiness and appearance from her mother, with her father and Kevin just shovelling down their food.

 

Hiero had never been so happy to get out of that kitchen, even if she had been sent to bed without dinner.

 

She couldn't wait to graduate and leave Haven behind. Although she was friends with Dee and Tess, she would quite happily leave them behind to go somewhere new. California maybe. Somewhere where she could be alone and happy, where she didn't have to deal with adults yelling and forcing her into a box that she didn't belong. Somewhere where she could deal with her urges in a healthy way, a way that didn't result in the Homecoming Queen being buried in one of the ditches heading out of town.

 

Sighing to herself, Hiero pulled over her sketch book. For now she would have to use this as a form of escape. She flicked through the pages to the new drawings of the Reverend. He was handsome, handsome in a different way to the boys at school. Boys like TJ. She added a few lines to the sketches, made them rougher, made them darker. She wondered whether she could talk to him about what was going on in her life. She had tried talking to Reverend Clark about what she'd done to Rebecca, but the poor man had had a heart attack. She needed to talk to someone, needed to talk about the guilt weighing down on her.

 

Or the fact that there was none at all.

 

The quiet of the Johnson household ended when there was a knock at the door. Hiero slipped out of her bedroom to see who their guest was. The good Reverend. He smiled at her mother, introduced himself and shook her hand. Her mother had been practically creaming over the description of their new Reverend ever since Clark had dropped dead. She resembled a Cheshire cat now she was meeting him in person.

 

Leaning further over the banister, Hiero tried to catch a glimmer of their conversation. Thankfully her mother was an extremely loud woman. _"Is there something wrong with Sarah?"_

 

Fuck. What was that damn man saying about her? " _No, not really. I just wanted to make sure that because she's in a secular educational environment that she still retained her faith. I was thinking weekly sessions, just to make sure she doesn't stray from the path."_

Her mother ate that up. Of course she would want her daughter to stay on the righteous path. Her mother had been keeping a close eye on her ever since Rebecca's disappearance. The allegations that their precious little daughter was having  a sexual relationship with TJ Ryan, however vehemently Hiero had denied it, had resulted in regular attending of the Youth Group, Sunday School, Wednesday sermons and even a few room checks that they thought she didn't know about.

 

Hiero wished that Rebecca's friend Janie had kept her stupid mouth shut about what she and TJ had done. Kevin didn't have to go to the Youth Group; Kevin wasn't forced to read the bible from cover to cover. He had a mountain of girl on girl porn stuffed under his mattress and had already got hand jobs off of two girls in his class. He was leading a life of sin and because Hiero had merely sucked off the guy she thought she had been in love with, she was under constant surveillance. It wasn't fair.

 

_"Would it be alright to go up and talk to Sarah? Organise a time when we could meet at the church?"_

Disgusted, Hiero headed away from the banister and into her bedroom. She didn't want to talk to the Reverend. Maybe if she took an extra long shower he would get bored and decide that he would talk to her another day. It was better than feigning interest in his help. Although she didn't know him very well, Hiero doubted whether she could talk to him about her problem. He wouldn't understand. He'd turn her in.

 

No, best to stay out of his way.

 

Hiero grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom down the hall.

 

X

 

The Johnson home was the perfect small town house. Welcome mat outside, perfect Christian family inside. The Johnson mother was a homely woman with bushy eyebrows and a penchant for drab clothing. The Johnson father, who joined them in the foyer, was a tall blond who had once been handsome and was now going to seed. Their son, who Ives only saw in pictures, took after his mother. Weak, mousy, with thick brown hair and an ugly nose.

 

Hiero was the stand out. Long blonde hair, beautiful features. The pretty yet ordinary name her parents had bestowed upon her was nothing near the name she had given herself. _Hiero._ He kept rolling it over on his tongue, whispering it to himself. When he had finally been allowed to seek her out, he had never been so grateful. This Reverend act might be more taxing than he had thought. At least he would have prey like Hiero to entertain himself with.

 

He found her bedroom with relative ease. Her bed was pushed up against one corner alongside the window. A wardrobe was at the bottom of the bed. A large desk took up the rest of the room, a hand me down computer covered in dust sat in the corner. Most of the desk, however, was taken over by Hiero's sketchbooks and scrapbooks. Flicking through the latter, he saw that she liked placing butterflies within the pages. There was a scalpel residing next to a pencil on her desk.

 

The sketchbooks were more interesting. The first one he looked at started off with detailed drawings of the butterflies she caught. Then there were sketches of the place he had spotted her at earlier, and then the church. She had an eye for detail. The few colour drawings she did were beautiful as well - her friends from school were illustrated so subtly, creating just a hint of colour. Flicking through the pages there were several soft drawings of a handsome young lad. It seemed Hiero was quite the smitten kitten. At the back of the sketch book, however, were drawings of him. Dark, thick. Ives had never seen his likeness committed to paper so well.

 

"Can I help you with something?"

 

Ives turned around to find his prey standing in the doorway of her bedroom dripping wet and clad only in a towel. The blood rushed straight to his groin as he looked his little rabbit up and down. Her blonde curls clung to her neck and shoulders. The cream towel rested low over her breasts but high on her legs. A paltry piece of fabric, designed to cover up the important parts in the journey between bathroom and bedroom. He couldn't stop looking at her porcelain skin.

 

"Reverend Ives?" He finally looked up to her face. She was smirking. "Is everything alright?"

 

"Yes. Everything is fine." He brought his hands down to his groin to cover the growing bulge of his cock within his religious garments. It wouldn't do well for his rabbit to discover the wolf before it was time for the hunt. He just had to stop _staring_ at her. "I was talking to your parents. They thought it would be a good idea for us to have regular sessions. Reaffirm your faith, and all that."

 

Hiero padded over to her bed and sat on the sheets, her arms covering the bare skin around her breasts. "Sure, whatever."

 

"I was thinking maybe Thursdays and Saturdays? Thursday after school of course, and all of Saturday afternoon? You could help me write my sermon for Sunday."

 

He watched her look to the floor. She wasn't keen on the idea of losing her Saturday afternoons, but Francis liked it. A few hours on Saturday in close proximity and if he turned on the charm she would be on her knees within the weekend. She was a beautiful young woman, and it had been quite a while since he had lain with one. Yes...he would seduce her and then kill her. A perfect beginning to his time in Haven.

 

Hiero was about to respond to his suggestion when she looked past him to her desk. "Were you looking through my sketchbooks?"

 

His rabbit, showing remarkable speed and dignity for someone in a towel, leapt from her bed and over to her desk. She looked at the page he was on and quickly shut the book. She turned to him and he watched with delight as she glared at him.

 

"That's my personal property. How _dare_ you?"

 

Ives chuckled, watching as her eyes darkened in anger, like a storm coming in across the harbour. "Forgive me, Ms Johnson. I just wanted to admire your talent again. Do your parents know how talented you are?"

 

"They don't know me."

 

He smiled, taking a moment to lick his lips. This would be the most fun he had had in decades. "Of course they don't, Hiero. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon after school. We can talk about how you're feeling then. Good night."

 

Her eyes were wide as she watched him leave her room. It had been a risk to call her 'Hiero' but he couldn't call her Sarah any longer. She was better than that. As he left the room, he wondered just how long it would take for her to break, for him to be able to have her. He was smirking to himself as he heard the close of the door behind him. When he turned back he noticed that there was a reasonable crack between door and frame.

 

Ives watched Hiero drop the cream towel to the floor and reach for an oversized t-shirt. She had a taut stomach leading up to breasts that would rest comfortably in his hand, and nipples that he could take into his mouth with ease. There was a patch of freckles on one hip leading down to her pussy. Little blonde curls, damp from the shower. It had been a _long_ time since he had had a virgin, and the animal inside him raged against the thought of anyone else touching her, of anyone else having her.

 

Hiero twisted and turned away from him. He watched the t-shirt slip down her back, the curve of her hip. He could still see her pretty, pert ass from under the fabric though. His cock grew harder and he felt himself overcome by the desperate need to touch himself. Not the best start to his time as respected religious figure - wanking off in one of his flock's bathrooms. But his need overrode his control.

 

Locking the bathroom door behind him, Ives looked up into the mirror. He would have to keep his attraction under control. If he didn't, then the cushy lifestyle he could enjoy for the next few months would disappear. Maybe he should choose another target. One that didn't get his blood pumping, one that didn't intrigue him so desperately. He hadn't been this entranced by someone since Boyd, and that had only been because of his reluctance to his way of life. There was something about Hiero that... _called_ to him. Maybe he should choose someone else.

 

As he turned away from the mirror, Ives knew he could not. He was hooked on Hiero, and nothing would stop him from having her. Whether he was to take her innocence, or to take her life, or to do something else entirely to the mysterious blonde, Ives no longer knew.  But he would have her. Of that he was sure.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Operation: Endgame, Ravenous or any of their characters, or their settings - all belongs to their respective institutions.
> 
> So this is part two! Note that this chapter does really step up on the sex and violence. But it's all good stuff! Big thanks to 3pirouette who had a look over parts of this chapter and all of this next chapter. 
> 
> Also, there are two 'easter eggs' buried within this chapter. Just silly little references. If anyone guesses them, I'll write you a fic! 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

"Good morning Reverend!"

 

"Mornin' Reverend!"

 

"You finding your way around okay Reverend?"

 

Francis Ives waved to the townsfolk of Haven as they greeted him on a slightly chilly Thursday morning. He had decided to ramp up his assimilation into the community. Thankfully word had spread about the new Reverend in town and everyone was eager to introduce themselves. He expected a packed church come Sunday morning. But while he should be focussed on picking out targets, about developing solid ties with the community that would shift any blame away from him, his thoughts were elsewhere.

 

Sarah Johnson. _Hiero,_ his mind helpfully supplied. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since last night.

 

He'd jerked himself off in her bathroom, his hands tight around his throbbing cock as he thought about what he'd like to do to her. He kept picturing her slim hips, her tight ass, the inside of her thigh. The sounds she would make as he pleasured her. He had come in his hand: violently, desperately. Once he had washed the evidence away, he had gone downstairs to the kitchen where Hiero's parents had made him a cup of tea accompanied with a slice of carrot cake, completely oblivious to the actions of their Reverend.

 

Ives needed to keep his mind off of her. He needed to retain control. If he lost it, even for a moment, the plan would be ruined. Chances like these didn't come along every day. Thankfully, the God he no longer cared for seemed to be smiling down upon him as he crossed over to Clover Street and found Mary-Rose Ryman having trouble with her little pink bicycle.

 

"Good morning Mary-Rose. Everything alright?" Ives asked, kneeling down by the girl as she tried to put the chain back on her bicycle.

 

She beamed at him. "Just a little bit of trouble. I've been praying for a good half hour that some sweet soul would help me out. And God delivered me you."

 

Ives tried hard not to throw up in his mouth as he tried to fix the bike chain. He had long ago abandoned his God. The death of his wife and daughter had led him down a path that made him into a greater man than he had ever dreamed of. The acts he committed were against the morals and words of even the most religiously ambiguous of men and yet he was not struck down for them. He _prospered_. In this small town of Haven he would once again seduce, he would once again kill. It would be so easy, too, with little women like Mary-Rose in their short pleated skirts and button down blouses so _desperate_ to get their Reverend's attention.

 

He slid the bike chain into the correct position and smiled at Mary-Rose. "There. All ready to ride."

 

Mary-Rose turned to him and grinned, so happy that he had been her knight in shining armour. She was quite pretty, with those doe brown eyes and bee-stung lips. Pure too: innocent to the ways of men and yet trying so hard to be alluring. She was probably dreaming of a life as a Reverend's wife, not a life as meat. But despite the cute blonde curls and penchant for pleated skirts, Mary-Rose was not his little rabbit. She didn't get his blood pumping; she didn't make him leap or lurch. Oh it was his little rabbit that he wanted. No one else would do.

 

"Reverend Ives..." Mary-Rose began, but his attention was already lost. Across the road, Hiero was walking to school.

 

His rabbit was wearing white sneakers with bare legs, leading up to a pretty navy blue pleated skirt. Her white blouse was tucked into the waistband, and she had a matching navy blue cardigan tied around her waist. The two girls she was with - Dee and Tess - were wearing jeans and t-shirts. One of them was lighting up a cigarette. Ives continued to watch Hiero push her bike along the pavement, smiling and laughing as she talked with her friends. Her blonde curls were loose around her shoulders, and he could see that the silver cross all the members of the Youth Group wore was hidden under the blouse. She was intoxicating.

 

They waited at the crossing, although one of the girls stuck on her phone nearly went under a car. Hiero looked up from her bike to chastise her friend and saw him watching across the street. They both watched each other, keeping the gaze, intent on seeing what the other would do. His little rabbit was the first to look away as she and her friends crossed the street.

 

"Morning Reverend," Hiero greeted as she walked past him and onwards to the high school.

 

He watched her until she turned the corner. A tug on his elbow made it clear that Mary-Rose required an end to their conversation. "Lovely to see you this morning, Miss Ryman. I'll see you tomorrow in Youth Group, yes?"

 

Before she could respond, Ives took off in the direction of the church. He would see Hiero that afternoon, would see his little rabbit and they could continue their game. There was something lurking under her surface, something that no one else could see but him. Something both man and beast were drawn to. He just didn't know what it was.

 

X

 

School had been a drag. Crossing paths with Reverend Ives before she'd even made it in hadn't helped. The rest of the day had been spent thinking about him. His hands, his hair. The way he said her name. She'd heard his footsteps hesitate outside her bedroom door while she had got dressed the night before, and Hiero wondered whether he had been watching her. For some reason she liked that thought. There was just something about him. He was different.

 

Like her.

 

Tess banged into her locker door, grinning as she passed her a stick of bubblegum. "How was Geometry?"

 

"Not bad. Janie kept giving me the stink eye."

 

"Well she's been in love with TJ for eternity. Or at least what passes for it at Haven High." Tess was examining her fingernails as she talked about the now head cheerleader. Janie had replaced Rebecca after her disappearance in everything other than TJ's affections. Hiero would think that that over-tanned airhead would have been responsible had it not been her own hand that had dealt with Rebecca.

 

Dee joined them at Hiero's locker and they continued discussing Janie Daniels, rehashing old stories and swapping new gossip. Hiero was so lucky to have found friends like Dee and Tess. She had met Priestess - real name Teresa - in English during freshman year. It had been her first day in a real school and she had struggled with the learning curve. But Tess had talked her through it. They'd met Devil - real name Sidney - later that afternoon in Gym and since then the three of them had been inseparable. It had taken a year for Hiero to take up smoking with the girls after school, another year for her to start swearing and unbuttoning her blouse more. Another year for her to welcome Dee's magic and for her to start killing.

 

Hiero wondered what they would think if she told them what she had done to Rebecca. She knew Tess hated her, and Dee wasn't her biggest fan but she had _killed_ a person. While she felt no guilt, surely others would see it as despicable? What would Reverend Ives think? She'd known him for less than a day but already Hiero was feeling something for him. Would he understand? He had to sense that there was something wrong with her. He _had_ to see it. No one else did.

 

Shutting her locker, Hiero tried to put it out of her mind. She couldn't tell Ives. She couldn't tell her friends. This was her secret to bear alone. "Has TJ come back to school yet?"

 

"I heard rumours he's coming back next week." Dee looked at her, concerned. "Hiero, please don't tell me you're still crushing on him? TJ...he's not for you."

 

"He's a Grade A douchebag," Tess muttered, digging into her bag for cigarettes. As well as the cheerleaders, Tess had it out for organised sports and half the music department. She wasn't a big fan of popularity.  

 

Dee just glared at her before turning her attention back to Hiero. "Ignore her. I see someone else in your future. Someone older, wiser. Someone who'll understand and want you to his very core." Dee had no idea of the carrot she was dangling in front of her nose. Someone who understood her? Who wanted her? She couldn't think of anyone who would. Seeing her distress, Dee slid an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let's go to the park and I'll do a proper reading there."

 

Hiero groaned at the suggestion, realising she was going to have to let her friends down. "I can't. I have church."

 

"Fucking Youth Group again? Your parents really flipped their shit about you and TJ." Tess was not happy with her. Already they could only spend Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays together for any length of time. Now with these restrictions...Hiero couldn't bring it up just yet. Not until she knew whether it was a permanent thing. She didn't want to induce Tess' wrath.

 

"I'm sorry Tess, Dee." Hiero looked to the floor, trying to appear apologetic when in reality she was anything but. She was looking forward to seeing Reverend Ives again. "I better go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

 

Without another word she grabbed her back pack and headed to the bike racks. It was only a fifteen minute bike ride from the school to the church, and Hiero pedalled as fast as she could. She wanted to get away from the school and into the world of Francis Ives. Every motion around the wheels and Hiero dithered between telling him and not telling him, understanding and not understanding. For the last five minutes of the journey something else overtook her dilemma and she was overcome once more by the fantasy she had had the night before: the Reverend coming into her bedroom and touching her.

 

She left her bike on the front lawn of the church, hoping no one would steal it. They would have to be quite a person to steal her bike from the front of the church. Hiero straightened her skirt as she went inside, consciously tidying her hair and cardigan as she went to meet the good Reverend.

 

Despite her troubled faith, Hiero had always loved the church. She gazed over it in awe before turning her attention to searching for Ives. She couldn't see him. "Reverend Ives?" she called. No answer.

 

Hiero went exploring, trying to see if she could find him. He wasn't in the main part of the church, nor was he in any of the rooms in the back. She checked the small room that was used for the Youth Group and Sunday school but he wasn't in there either. Frowning, Hiero continued her search. Eventually she found the small staircase that led up to the apartment where Reverend Clark had spent the last forty years. Seemed as good a place as any to find Ives.

 

She climbed the stairs until she reached the small apartment that Reverend Ives was currently occupying. The door was open, so Hiero just let herself in. It was mostly one room - there was a small kitchenette to one side, and a door leading off to the bathroom. She could currently hear running water - the mystery of Reverend Ives was solved.  But Hiero wanted to have a longer look round.

 

The rest of the apartment was dominated by a large bed, a chest of drawers and a wardrobe. He didn't look like he had brought much with him. That was strange - surely if he was to become a permanent feature in the town he would have brought more belongings with him.

 

Hiero continued to look around the room, trailing a hand along Ives' bed sheets. They were basic black, but screwed up in a ball at the bottom of the bed. Hearing the water still running, she slid onto the bed and rested herself against the headboard. She had never been in a man's bedroom before. It felt dark, masculine. TJ had once asked her over for sex [she'd only blown him] and his walls had been covered in posters, and he'd had dirty boxers strewn all over the place. Despite the ruffled bed sheets, everything else was pristine.

 

Slinking lower down the sheets, Hiero wondered what the Reverend was really like. Maybe he was like Bluebeard and had bodies stashed in his closet. He wasn't who he appeared to be, she knew that. He _certainly_ wasn't the man of God everyone in town hoped he was. That actually made Hiero like him more. That there was an element to him that was...wrong. She ran a hand down the front of her shirt. She liked his hands. They were strong, large. TJ had never touched her. What would it be like if Reverend Ives touched her?

 

Before she could go any further, the sound of running water ended. Cursing softly, Hiero shot off the bed and ran as lightly as she could to the front door. She could see into the apartment from that angle, but hopefully the Reverend couldn't see her. She just wanted to see him at an unguarded moment. She wanted to see what he was really like.

 

Ives came out of the bathroom with a towel around his shoulders. And nothing else. 

 

Rouge coloured her cheeks as Hiero looked over the naked form of their new Reverend. She wanted to _draw_ him. She wanted to draw those hands touching his chest, his wiry arms that were now using the towel to rub his hair dry. She wanted to sketch every hair clinging to his skin. Hiero licked her lips as her eyes travelled lower. Dark hair led from his navel to his cock, which was currently _very_ erect. He was thick and long - much better proportioned than TJ's own little thing - and when the new Reverend slid one of those strong hands around his cock and pumped himself a couple of times, Hiero was overcome by the desire to do it herself.

 

She watched him tilt his head back as he touched himself, his lips almost formed in prayer. Hiero felt herself shiver, entranced by such a personal moment. Despite the voice in her head telling her she shouldn't be watching him; there was also a thick jolt of desire running straight down to her centre. She was attracted to him, as much by his features as by the shadow she saw in him. The whole Reverend thing was a facade. Good little preachers didn't run around touching themselves. At least Hiero didn't think they did.

 

All the fantasies she had ever had were those of an innocent wanting something pure, something chaste. Hiero wanted those hands on her. She wanted to feel his mouth tear at her throat. She wanted to run her fingertips along his chest, she wanted him to whimper and beg for more. She wanted to consume him, and for him to consume her. It was an unnatural feeling, one that pulled at her.

 

She let out a pathetic little moan at the thought of his mouth on hers. It was her undoing - the whisper of sound alerted her wolf in sheep's clothing to someone else in the vicinity. His gaze turned from pleasure to predator in a second. "Is someone there?"

 

Reacting on instinct, Hiero ran. She would wait for him on the lawn and pretend she hadn't seen him touching himself, pretend she hadn't felt her stomach burn and lurch with lust for him. Thankfully she didn't hear any footsteps after her as she rushed out of the church. When she finally took a moment to breathe, she was grinning. She hadn't felt this way before. It felt _good_. Reaching for her sketch book, unsure of how long it would take Ives to come down, Hiero began to draw.

 

She drew a young woman in a thin towel, and an older man holding her around the waist, looking at her like he understood her, like he wanted her. Like he loved her.

 

X

 

Someone had been in his space. He could smell them. A faint trace of perfume - nothing too strong. Flowery and childlike. But it was there. Automatically he checked his hiding space and made sure nothing had been tampered with. His stack of false identification, his gun, his knife, his newspaper clippings about Haven...they were all intact. So what could they have come in for? Ives looked around, following his nose. The slight scent was stronger on his bed, and then by the door. Someone had been watching him. Someone had seen him touch himself.

 

 _"Fuck,"_ Ives cursed, not liking where this was leading. How could he have fallen apart so quickly? _Hiero._ She was driving him to distraction. And the clock above his bed told him he was late for their first session.

 

Dressing quickly, Ives went down into the church to see if he could locate Hiero. She wasn't waiting for him in the pews, or in the classroom. But the same scent lingered in his path. He followed it out of the church doors and onto the lawn in front. Sitting there, on the kerb, was Hiero. Softly padding over to her, he could smell her scent. Flowery and childlike. The scent of a small child, from a small bottle no doubt given years ago but hardly used. But the only perfume she had.

 

Hiero had been watching him. Suddenly his lack of control was gone, and instead things seemed to be slotting into place.

 

"Afternoon, Hiero!"

 

She shut her sketch book with alarm, and suddenly he _desperately_ wanted to see what was inside it. She was flushed pink despite the cold autumn breeze, and it was then that he knew for sure. She had seen him in all his glory, just as he had seen her. Suddenly all he wanted to do was kiss her.

 

"Afternoon Reverend Ives. So...where do you want to go?"

 

He shrugged. He didn't want to go back into the church - she wouldn't be open to seduction if she was in that sort of environment. Taking her upstairs to his small apartment would no doubt elicit the same reaction. So Ives decided on something else. "Let's go for a walk. Leave your bike; no one will steal it from a church."

 

She nodded, and the two of them started their walk along the streets of Haven. Hiero was tense - worried she was going to be caught, no doubt. Francis smiled. It was good to keep her on edge.

 

"How did you know my friends call me Hiero?" she asked as they turned the corner into the park.

 

He chuckled. "I saw you with your friends yesterday. Hiero is short for Hierophant, yes? Tarot Cards?"

 

She nodded, her hands moving from the edge of her skirt to wrap around herself. "Everyone else calls me Sarah."

 

Ives smirked and they continued their walk through the park. Hiero's feet immediately led her to the bushed off area towards the back of the park where he had seen her and her friends the day before. She hesitated for a moment, probably wondering if her friends were in the vicinity, before leading him through a gap in the plant life.

 

"It's called the Witches Mound. Apparently years ago Haven had witches but they were all tried and put to death. They were hung from that tree." She pointed to the one she had been swinging from yesterday. "And they were buried under this grass." She sat down at the top of the mound and smiled at him. "Well take up a pew, Reverend."

 

Chuckling, he sat down beside her. She was shivering a little in the thin blouse she wore, and he was overcome by the urge to take off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. But he wasn't that man. "So. How long have you been at Haven High?"

 

"Three years." Hiero was playing with a daisy, twirling it around her fingers. She looked bored. "Ever since freshman year."

 

He nodded. It seemed that wouldn't spark anything of substance in her, so he tried a different tactic. "Why do your parents suddenly worry about you being under bad influences?" Hiero snorted and started laughing. She shifted down so she was lying on the grass. If he was to tilt himself in a particular direction he could probably see down her skirt or indeed her blouse. But instead he turned back to her face. Her blonde curls were splayed out on the grass like a halo. But she was no traditional angel. "Did it have something to do with Rebecca?"

 

Hiero didn't answer him, just reached for her school bag and dug inside. She produced a box of cigarettes and a lighter. He had hit a nerve. Hiero just glared at him. "Don't tell my parents."

 

"And what if I wasn't to acquiesce to your request?"

 

She raised her eyebrows as if in challenge. "Then I'll..." She stopped herself before she made clear her threat, although not without a quick glance to his crotch.

 

He chuckled, reaching over to pluck the cigarette from Hiero's fingers. He watched her jaw drop a little as he stuck the cigarette between his lips and took a long drag. He joined Hiero lying on the grass. He watched her look at him like he was something...special. He grinned, taking another slow puff of the cigarette. He wanted to be himself with her. The facade of the Reverend no longer appealed in her presence. He wanted to be _him,_ and see if she liked it.

 

"What will you do, my dear _Hiero,_ if I tell your Mummy and Daddy that their precious girl is smoking filthy, _filthy_ cigarettes?"

 

His rabbit crawled over to him and took the cigarette from between his lips. "If you tell my parents about my harmless habit, then I'll tell them you showed me your penis."

 

"You know, it is wrong to break into people's apartments and watch them dry off from a shower," Ives teased, sitting up. He was barely inches from Hiero's face. If he stroked her face then she would reach over to kiss him, he knew it. It was so tempting. But he didn't want to scare her too early.

 

She smiled at him and blew smoke in his face. "You shouldn't have been late."

 

They seemed to agree to a non verbal cease fire as Hiero stubbed out her cigarette on the grass. She picked up her knees and wrapped her arms around them. There was a pause for a few minutes where she chewed something over. Just as he was about to break the silence and prod in a different place, Hiero turned to him. "The police interviewed me. After Rebecca disappeared."

 

"Why?" Ives asked. People had mention that things had changed since Rebecca had disappeared, but he hadn't heard that the police had talked to Hiero. That was...interesting.

 

She fiddled with another daisy she had picked. "One of Rebecca's friends told the police that me and Rebecca's boyfriend were an item. That I would give him blow jobs at the back of school and we'd go to make out point and fuck in his car. TJ. That was Rebecca's boyfriend."

 

Ives moved his body up so he was mimicking Hiero. But his hands were tight over his knees, his knuckles white. He thought Hiero an innocent, thought she wasn't experienced in that regard. He would kill this TJ. He would surgically remove his dick and leave him to bleed to death. "Was she telling the truth?" he said, his voice strained. He didn't want to know the answer.

 

Hiero smacked him on the chest. "No! Well...we never had sex." She grew flushed. "TJ is...he's the school Quarterback, he's good at Math. His hair kinda flicks in his eyes, in that sexy way? School hottie. When he looked at me, when he...asked me if I wanted to fool around I said yes. We kissed a couple of times - never in his car - and it would always end with me going down on him."

 

The knowledge that it was only oral sex didn't make him feel any better. He wanted to hurt this boy. He wanted to hurt him badly. He knew this boy would have promised Hiero the world. They always did. But boys like that never delivered. _He would deliver._ "I see. So are you seeing TJ now?"

 

She shook her head. "Nope. After Rebecca went missing, TJ kinda dropped out of school. I always wondered whether he'd ask me out." She shuffled in her position. "After a suitable mourning period had passed, of course."

 

 Francis looked at Hiero, looked at the little smile at the corner of her mouth. There was something off about Hiero, he knew that. One foot in, one foot out. But he hadn't pegged her as being a killer, especially one without any regret. And especially a killer so...pathetic. The teenage dolt she had childish feelings for had a girlfriend. So she killed her. It seemed so _ordinary_. He had to know, though. For definite. If Hiero was the killer then he would have to change targets. He would have to change his entire plan. Thankfully it was still early enough in the game to do so.

 

"Hiero, did you see Rebecca the night of the Homecoming Dance?" he asked as subtly as he could. But it was no good. Hiero knew exactly what he was asking. There was shock in her eyes. But also fear.

 

"No I didn't," she whispered, licking her lips. "I think I should go, Reverend."

 

She picked up her bag and got up from the grass, walking away from him. Something urged him to run after her, and he did. He grabbed for her arm and twisted her back to face him. There were tears clawing to be let out of her blue ears.

 

"Hiero, wait. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry." It was the first time he had apologised in over a century, and strangely he actually meant it. It was those blue eyes. He didn't like seeing them hurt.

 

"Only my friends call me Hiero, Reverend."

 

She walked out of the clearing and then he heard her run. She would return to the church as quickly as she could, grab her bike and it was doubtful whether he would see her anytime soon. He had accused her of being a killer. He didn't know whether it was true or not, but he knew it would probably be best to steer clear of Sarah Johnson. _Hiero._ Time would tell whether he could or not.

 

X

 

Hiero had gone straight to her room once she had got in, bypassing her mother eager to know how her talk with Ives had gone. She had been called down for dinner, but she just ignored it. She didn't want to eat. She just kept replaying that afternoon again and again in her head. It had been going so well - she had got a glimpse of her Reverend outside his facade and for a minute she thought they had actually been flirting. Her crush had been developing quite nicely until he had accused her of being a killer.

 

It didn't matter if it was true. It was the way he said it...he wouldn't understand. She would _disgust_ him.

 

She kept thinking about Rebecca, about TJ. She wanted things to be like they were, where she was normal and Rebecca was oblivious and TJ would call her up and they'd have some fun. But she knew things wouldn't be the same ever again. She had made a decision that night, with Rebecca, and she would never be able to take it back. A part of her didn't want to. A part of her wanted to embrace it.

 

Grabbing a coat and bag, Hiero decided to go for a walk. She slipped out of her bedroom window, not wanting to face her parents downstairs. They'd only ask questions; probably wonder if she was on drugs or something ridiculous like that. They would never understand what she was or even try and help her. They would just deal with the fallout, probably try and save her soul. But God made her this way. Why would her soul need saving? Unless it was the Devil that had made her?

 

Kicking leaves as she walked down the street, Hiero was desperate to talk to someone. She needed someone to tell her it was okay. That person wasn't going to be Reverend Ives. She walked past the church and looked up into the back windows. She could see a shadow behind the shutters. Not meant to be, she guessed.

 

As she crossed over into the park, Hiero felt a tug at her elbow. She turned around, hoping for one second that it was indeed Ives. But it wasn't. It was Jason, one of TJ's friends. He was well built, with blonde hair instead of TJ's brown. She didn't think he had said a single word to her that wasn't "Jesus Freak" since she'd started at school. But tonight he looked happy to see her.

 

"Hey Sarah!" Jason grinned. "You're up late."

 

She checked her watch. It was eleven. She had been walking for longer than she had thought. Probably time to go back, though, just in case her parents got worried about her. She turned to Jason and faked a smile. "Guess I am. I should head back home."

 

But Jason reached for her hand and gripped it. "Stay out a little while longer. You know I talked to TJ today. He said he missed you."

 

"Really?" Hiero asked, smiling. TJ missed her? Maybe something good would come out of this whole mess after all!

 

Jason led her by the hand as he told her all about how his visit to TJ had gone. He was planning to come back on Monday, and was looking forward to seeing everyone at school and get back to normal. Jason told her how TJ reckoned Rebecca must have just gone off to LA like she was always threatening. They would see her again in a few months when things didn't work out, he was sure of it. Hiero was just enthralled by the stories. She didn't even notice that they had gone through the bushes and were now on Witches Mound.

 

"TJ couldn't stop talking about you," Jason grinned, moving to sit down on the grass. Hiero joined him. It was a mimic of where she and Ives had sat only hours before. But now she didn't feel comfortable. Now her skin was tingling, as if preparing for something. As if on cue, Jason reached over to brush her cheek. "You know you're beautiful, don't you Sarah?"

 

"Jason..." Hiero whispered, her stomach tightening. "I should be getting back."

 

Her body curled in on itself as one of Jason's firm hands pressed against her hips. His body rested over hers, the weight of him pinning her down. Hiero didn't like it. It felt wrong. She wanted him to get off her. She wanted to go home. She bit her lip when he squeezed her breast.

 

"Don't be frigid, Sarah. Everyone knows you're a fucking slut." Jason licked her cheek and when she grimaced, he got angry. " _You blew TJ_. Am I not good enough for you?  Is that it? Or did you think what you and he had was 'special'? He has at least three girls who blow him regularly. You're just a god fearing ho, Sarah." He squeezed her breast again. "Now spread 'em."

 

She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. This couldn't be happening to her. She didn't want her first time to be like this, raped on Witches Mound by some linebacker who wouldn't use a condom. Hiero felt Jason squeeze her breasts again before he unbuttoned the front of her blouse.

 

"Nice tits." He smiled. "Oh come on, will you at least smile for me?" He shook his head when she just stared at him in horror. "Fuck. TJ told me you were easy. He told all the football team that you were gagging for it. I'm not going home without having at least stuck my dick in you."

 

Hiero's hand gripped the grass, the only bit of her body she could move other than her eyes. She watched as Jason used his knee to spread her legs apart. She watched him unzip his jeans and get his dick out. Nowhere near as big as Ives' cock was. Hiero closed her eyes, picturing him, picturing his smile. Her hand moved away from the grass and to the pocket of her coat. Her fingertips grazed something and she felt the warmth return to her body.

 

She had her scalpel with her.

 

"Come here Jason," Hiero trembled, and the idiotic boy leaned closer, obviously expecting her to be more receptive now. He leaned forward, grinning. He would have raped her, and he wouldn't have cared. Like Rebecca, she didn't even feel bad about it.

 

He leant in for a kiss as she put her hand firmly around her scalpel. She tore his throat out the best she could.

 

Jason went straight down to the ground, hands pressing at his throat as he tried to stop the bleeding. He reached for Hiero, but she shifted quickly out of his grasp. He struggled against the grass, his dick hanging out of his trousers. The blood was pouring from his throat, staining his clothes and the grass below. The rain clouds settling into place would get rid of all that. She'd dump him where she dumped Rebecca. She could do it. She could do anything. There was no need to be weak, no need to be afraid. She had power now. Power over pathetic drama queens like Rebecca, over self righteous little pricks like Jason.

 

Hiero stood up and watched Jason writhe on the floor. She had to do it. Otherwise he would have tainted this place, would have tainted her. She turned away from the would-be-rapist to look at herself. There was blood all over her face and her coat. It would have to be burned. Oh well. Hiero took one of her blood covered fingers and stuck it into her mouth and sucked. Didn't taste too bad.

 

She blew Jason a kiss as she watched the life leave him. This was the moment. She wasn't Sarah any longer. Covered in Jason's blood, she was reborn. She was _Hiero_ now. That was who she truly was, and she _liked_ it. The people of Haven would have to live with it.

 

Or not. 


End file.
